Fruto Prohibido
by Yanelix
Summary: Universo Alterno . En el mundo está estrictamente prohibido los sentimientos y sobre todo ... el amor ¿ Qué pasara si Mikan Yukihira decidiera romper las reglas ? . SUSPENDIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO .
1. Chapter 2

**_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece . Pero la historia si :D_**

Te has sentido con la sensación de que eres diferente a los demás , que no encajas entre ellos , Que el mundo en el que vives no fue hecho para ti o tú no fuiste hecho para el mundo . Creo que uno más de una vez se sintio haci pero yo en mi caso son todos lo días .

Me llamo Mikan Yukihira , tengo 16 años y ese es mi problema ... sentir ...

En mi mundo , bueno , país está estrictamente prohibido los sentimientos .Por una catastrofe , que ocurrio gracias a ellos , en especial el amor .

Desde pequeña e sido diferente a los demás .Soy como la oveja negra del rebaño . Todos los de mi edad son lobos solitarios con una esencia de sabiduria y dureza .

Entre nosotros no puede existir amistad ni compañerismo . Lo más cercano a un amigo o algo es llamado " socio " pero solamente puedes hablar con él o ella sobre tus pensamientos hacia cosas trivales . Y lo que se hace llamar amistad se llama " negocio " ya que tu sacas provecho de tu socio y el saca provecho de ti . La unica que yo e podido llamar " socia " es Hotaru Imai tiene mi misma edad .

. Es de ojos violetas y pelo corto de color obscuro con una mecha verde natural y una tez muy palida . Es igual que los demás , seria y sin una pisca de un sentimiento .  
La conosco desde los tres años en esa época Hotaru sonreia alegremente con una brillo singular en los ojos . Nuestro " negocio" era muy fuerte y duradero . Y , todavia lo es . Soliamos hablar sobre lo serios y vacios que eran los adultos y , sobre , si alguna vez veriamos a un adulto reir o llorar por cualquier motivo .

Pero como dije eso era antes ; Antes de que a Hotaru le realizaran la operación ...

_Flash back _

_Pov Normal  
_

_HOTARUUUU - gritaba una infante de pelo castaño anaranjado con lagrimas en los ojos . Mientras , pataleaba intentando sacarse de encima a los de seguridad que trataban a duras penas retenerla para no ir hacia al lado de la ojivioleta .  
_

_- Mikan ...¡ Ayuda ! - gritaba la niñita llorando a no más poder . Mientras sus padres indiferentes a sus protestas con un hombre de bata blanca , se la llevaban a la fuerza a pabellón .  
_

_-Hotaru no dejare que te pase nada eres mi socia - decia la niña gritando  
_

_- Mikan ... decia la niña en un hilito de voz a pocos metros de el pabellón - Si , no soy la misma despúes de esto ... Perdoname ... socia ...  
_

_Al final a le ojivioleta desaparecio con los tres individuos en la puerta de pabellón . La castaña se quedo mirando por varios minutos la gran puerta recordando las últimas palabras de su socia repitiendo constantemente las palabras en su cabeza " Perdoname " ," Perdoname " , Perdoname " ..." Socia " ...  
_

_Al día siguiente encontro a la ojivioleta en el jardin de niños . La infante salio corriendo apenas ver su silueta y termino por abrazarla con euforia .  
_

_- Hotaru te hicieron algo , dime ¿ Te duele ?-  
_

_- Dejame en paz , Baka - decia la niña con indiferencia , La castaña la miro sorprendida al ver la mecha color verde y empezo a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras . No por ese rechazo si no por ver la atrocidad que le habian hecho a su socia ...  
_

_Hotaru ya no sonreia ...  
_

_Sus ojos perdieron ese brillo particular que tenía y sus animos ya no existian . Se abia convertido en una más de ellos ...  
_

_Fin Flash Back  
_

Despúes de eso me costo mucho conseguir de nuevo el negocio con Hotaru , No por que me haya olvidado solo que se queria alejar de mi .

Pero , se preguntaran que tiene que ver una operación con el cambio de Hotaru ¿ verdad ?

Bueno , a los cinco años te hacen una operación al cerebro , donde te trastornan el sistema límbico y te lo dejan casi por completo inactivo ...

La mecha verde te sale por donde te realizaron primero el corte .Sale instanteanamente pero puede ser tambien de otro color .

Y tambien se preguntaran por que yo a mis 16 años no soy como los demás ¿ No es haci ? ..

Pues fue ...

_Flash Back _

_Estaba vestida con un tipo de vestido no está hecho de género .Parece el material del que estan hechas las bolsas , y que descubria la parte detras de mi cuerpo . Estaba aterrada y a la fuerza me llevaban mis padres y un hombre de bata blanca hacia el pabellón . Al llegar hacia el lugar era frio y con una luz artificial de color blanca muy potente .  
_

_Me pusieron en una camilla donde gente de blanco me miraba indiferente mientras alistaba cuchilllas especiales y geringas , tenía mucho miedo ...  
_

_Una mujer se me acerco con una mascarilla que emanaba un olor desagradable ... era anestecia , Empeze a patalear y a llorar no queria la operación  
_

_- ¡ No ! ¡por favor , no lo hagan ! - gritaba mientras veía que el objecto se me acercaba rapidamente a mi rostro  
_

_- ¡ Mamá !..¡ Papá ! - les pedi ayuda solamente me quedaron mirando por unos instantes . Vi que a mi madre se le resbalo una lagrima la cual instanteamente se la seco para que nadie la hubiese notado . Despúes mi madre giro la cabeza y mi padre tambien y siguieron en el mismo pabellón rellenando papeles ... Por que era obligación que los padres estuvieran presentes . Eso , era lo peor ._

_Al final la mascarrilla llego a mi cara y su esencia sorprendio a mi nariz penetrando lentamente por mis fozas nasales y esparciendose por mi cuerpo ..  
_

_-No...- dije al final cerrando mis ojos . Lo último que vi fueron las espaldas de mis padres  
_

* * *

_Al despertar sentia mucho dolor un doloragoviante e intenso . Vi entre mis cabellos una mecha muy particular de color rojo carmesi me puse a llorar en ese instante . Las enfermeras se alarmaron un poco y empezaron a hablar  
_

_- ¿Qué no ya deberia estar seria ?- decia una pelirroja con una mecha de color morado  
_

_- Eso , se supone  
_

_- La operación fue un exito no deberia estar pasando esto . Llamare al doctor  
dijo la enfermera desapareciendo por la puerta ..  
_

_Al rato lleguo el doctor y empeze a tener miedo porque venia con muchos instrumentos de metal .  
_

_- Muy peculiar - decia mientras examinaba mi mecha  
_

_-¿_ Qué_ sucede doctor ? - pregunto una indiferente mujer  
_

_- Su cuerpo esta rechazando el cambio . Su sistema limbico no acepta el trastorno que se le hizo y está volviendo a la normalidad- decia el doctor mientras veía que mmi mecha se volvia a su color natural .  
_

_- Se deberea hacer otra operación - decia la enfermera pelirroja  
_

_- No , su cuerpo no resistiria otra operación , hasta que sea mayor de edad - decia el doctor  
_

_Salio por la puerta y cuando volvio lleguó con mis padres , les explico bienn la situación yo estaba aterrada y soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas por el dolor que se sentia consentrado en mi cabeza .  
_

_- ¿Comó que su cuerpo rechaza la operación ?- decia mi padre  
_

_- Ve la niña está llorando hace rato significa que tiene dolor en su cabeza eso no es normal en la operación su pelo ahora es completamente castaño . Eso es más que evidente que es un rechazo .- decia seco el doctor  
_

_- Pues haganle otra operación  
_

_- Su cuerpo no lo soportara , hasta que sea mayor de edad . Por el momento hay que teñirle el cabello y obligarla a que sea indiferente -  
_

_- Esta bien .. hasta que sea mayor de edad ...  
_

_fin flash back  
_

Ahora solo me quedan 2 años de libertad , 2 años para seguir sufriendo estos sentimientos que no me han enseñado a usar . Pero , que por una razón me siento privilegiada de tener , llorar , reir es algo anormal en mi país por lo que me siento privilegiada .

Ahora que me quedan dos años quiero sentir un sentimiento nuevo , un sentimiento llamado amor ...

* * *

**_¡Hola ! bueno dije lo subieria para navidad y lo prometi un " poquito "tarde pero lo prometi son las 22:36 ¬.¬ _**

**_Deja tu comentario de que te parecio el cap :D .  
_**

**_Bueno gracias a todos los que me han apoyado hasta ahora . Les deseo a todos feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo .:D  
_**

**_Bueno para quien no sepa que es el sistema límbico es un sistema que está en nuestro cerebro que controla las emociones o se almacenan en el  
_**

**_Y ahora , que me doy cuenta en casi todos mis fanfics los padres de Mikan son serios TT-TT me odio _**

**_Bueno a responder reviews  
_**

**_eve-tsuki : Gracias por apoyarme :D y espero que leas todos los caps que empezare a actualizar :D .  
_**

**_yuri-chan : Gracias :D ,Oh de que está historia tendra lemon *sonrojo * bueno no lo se muy bien pero creo que al final seria genial poner un lemon :D Tratare ya que no es normal en mi :D .  
_**

**_Buneo cuidense y sayonara nos leemos en el pox cap de está historia o en el de otras :D  
_**

**_Yanelix :D .  
_**


	2. )

**_Gakuen Alice no me pertenece . Pero la historia si :D_**

**_En el cap anterior :  
_**

_- Su cuerpo no lo soportara , hasta que sea mayor de edad . Por el momento hay que teñirle el cabello y obligarla a que sea indiferente -  
_

_- Esta bien .. hasta que sea mayor de edad ...  
_

_fin flash back  
_

Ahora solo me quedan 2 años de libertad , 2 años para seguir sufriendo estos sentimientos que no me han enseñado a usar . Pero , que por una razón me siento privilegiada de tener , llorar , reir es algo anormal en mi país por lo que me siento privilegiada .

Ahora que me quedan dos años quiero sentir un sentimiento nuevo , un sentimiento llamado amor ...

* * *

Amor ¿ Comó se sentira ? , . Cuando , pequeña , le preguntaba a mi abuelita como se sentia cuando tuvo ese sentimiento con él abuelo y siempre me decia .

_- Mikan , El amor es un sentimiento inconcluso y sorpresivo , jamás se sabe cuando llega , solamente sabes cuando se va ._

Todabia le hago esas preguntas a mi abuelita , la cual con el tiempo sabiendo mi situación , compadeciendome

Con largos y quejumbrosos suspiros me dice .

- Hija , ese sentimiento por más prohibido que este es el más raro deves en cuando te hace sentir la persona más feliz del mundo y otras veces la más infeliz.

- Entonces, solo es tristeza y felicidad juntas - preguntaba

- Puede y no puede ser ,- decia pensativa

- Pero ¿ Porqué puede y no ser a la vez ?

- Con el tiempo lo sabras , Querida Mikan , con el tiempo lo sabras ...-

Bueno ahora no se muy bien ya que lo que me queda de libertad es la nada misma y espero encontrar en este tiempo limitado a una persona para tener este sentimiento . . .

- Mikan , te traje tu tinte - decia mi madre en seco mientras me devolvia a la realidad y me pasaba una cajita pequeña , color anaranjado con la imagen de una modelo con cabello rojo carmesi y una bolsa negra que contenia cepillos especiales .

- Gracias , mamá - le sonrei . Me regalo una mirada reprovatoria y tuve que esfumar mi sonrisa .

- De nada - y se fue

Me dirigi al baño inmediatamente y me hice una coleta dejando fuera de está un mechón . Abri , cuidadosamente la caja y me puse los guantes de latex que venian con ella , hice la típica mescla que e estado haciendome desde los 8 años ya que mi madre me dijo que lo suficientemente grande como para teñirme sola el cabello . Despúes de que estubiera toda la mescla bien revuelta tome un cepillo más que cepillo parecia brocha , y me esparci esa mescla tan rara sobre el mechón que deje de lado me puse papel de aluminio , y espere unos minutos al sacarme el papel me lave el cabello y ahi estaba de nuevo ...

Mi mechita roja carmesi ...

Dirigi mi mirada hacia el reloj y mis ojos se desbordaron .

Rapidamente me fui a mi habitación me puse mi uniforme que consiste en unas bucaneras azul obscuro , una falda de tablas con diseño cuadrille de colores negro y azul , una camisa blanca con corbatín , mis zapatos y mi chaqueta color negro que lleba la insignia de Gakuen alice .

Gakuen alice es una una escuela con todos los niveles de educación : jardín de niños , primaria , secundaria y preparatoria . Al jardín de niños los tienen apartados por un muro ya que ellos todabia no estan operados y podrian influenciar en los demás .Es un establecimiento gigantesco con mucho verde y con un bosque donde muy pocos pueden entrar .

Me dirigo hacia la puerta y me despido alegremente , nadie habla , aparte , de mi abuelita quien con una sonrisa maternal y calida mueve la mano en seña de despedida y me dice .

- Cuidate , mucho querida nieta .

Mi abuelita a pesar de los años siempre a sonreido , y no , A ella no la operaron ya que la tragedia que paso , ocurrio cuando mi abuelita ya habia cumplido la mayoria de edad a que tú solamente tienes 2 oportunidades para hacerte la operación la primera en los 5 años ya que esa es una etapa de cambio donde se puede alterar sin complicaciones la mentalidad del pequeño , esa es una etapa de cambio ya que el niño ya está tomando conciencia de lo que hace

Y la última a la mayoria de edad 18 años justamente tambien es una fase de cambio donde la persona se convierte en "Adulto " y es posible haciendole la operación ya que la persona creera que haci son los adultos si es que le dicen que es haci a pesar de ser tan joven se mucho sobre este tema y me e dado cuenta que mientras más indefensos somos más se aprovechan .Somos solamente marionetas .Pero en la época de mi abuelita , ella me dijo que ocurrieron muchas tragedias . No me lo a querido decir ... Pero se que con el tiempo las voy a saber .

Camino , tranquilamente por las calles , mientras veo a la gente indiferente pasando cada una como si fueran unos fantasmas por eso parecen que son . Unos , fantasmas sin vida , sin sueños y sin sentimientos ...

Llegó a la academia cruzando la gran reja para encontrarme con Hotaru quien me dirige una mirada indiferente mientras me espera antes de que toque la campana de entrada.

Cuando ya la tocan me voy con ella hacia nuestro salón de clases. Pero unos gritos invaden toda la secundaria

- Hyuuga es Hyuuga - gritaban varias chicas de nuestro y otras clases

Ahi´ aparecio el nieto del rey ...

Natsume Hyuuga todos los admiran solo por ser el nieto del mandamas no es por codicia ya que bueno eso tambien se tomo como un sentimiento .

Lo unico bueno , de la operación aca en " La sociedad " es que la codia , la lujuria , ambición se tomaron como sentimientos y no existen en mi mundo entonces , los casamientos no se casan en malas . El casamiento es una desventaja de mi mundo hablando de eso ya que cuando cumples 18 años te obligan a casarte con una persona que a sido seleccionada especialmente para ti . Nos hacen un test mental donde tambien preguntan cosas triviales , como

donde nacimos , que deportes practicamos , que pensamos ser de profesión , como que tipo de musica escuchamos , etc . La verdad es que a los 18 te casan pero a los 16 te comprometen , Me realizaran la prueba se supone dentro de un mes más . Juro que me escapare si es posible para no realizar ese test .

Ahora volviendo a la realidad . Todas las chicas aclaman a Hyuuga . A pesar de que no tienen sentimientos pues ...

* * *

**_Hola ! Bueno , pense actualizar rapido ya que del año pasado no actualizaba Jejejeje . Bueno si este cap fue medio inconcluso y raro :S pensaba acerlo más largo como 2.500 palabras por ahi´pero eso quitaria la emocio´n XP _**

**_Este cap fue lo hice para que el los proximos se resuelvan los acertijos que estan en el Ej : ¿ Porqué adolatran a Hyuuga si no tienen emociones ?o ¡ Cuales fueron las consecuencias que hubo en el tiempo de la abuelita de Mikan O.o ?  
_**

**_Bueno yo tbn estoy media emocionada y ahora respondere reviews . Deja tu comentario u opinión de que te parecio este cap se aprecian mucho ;D .  
_**

**_Yuri-chan :Si yo tbn aprendo más con los fanfics y el internet u.u igualmente feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo ...atrasado :D .  
_**

**_Maiapop-chan : Gracias :) me haces feliz . TKM  
_**

**_Valeri-chan : Gracias :D , en este cap no tenia mucha imaginacion :/ pero el los sgts prometo que mejorare :D .  
_**

**_Ivette-chan n.n : Gracias :D si tratare de actuualizar más rapido :/ pero tbn tengo más historias y trato de actualiar con más frecuencia :D .  
_**

**_Floor Sakura : Me encanta que te encante :D  
_**

**_camilaflordeloto : Gracias :) . Igualemnte Cuidate :D . Nos leemos :D .  
_**

**_Buneo creo que termine :D nos leemos chic s :D  
_**

**_Sayonara y cuidense  
._**

**_Yanelix :D .  
_**


End file.
